suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haveris The Ionian Tracker
Updated some stuff, still WIP though. Lore Abilities Enemy champions leave a faint trail for 12 seconds that Haveris can pick up. While following a train Haveris becomes obscured from vision and gains 1 stack of Resolve per second against that champion up to 10. |description2 = Attacking a champion with Resolve consumes the stacks dealing X (+X% target's current health) bonus physical damage per stack. |leveling = |cooldown = |pertarget = 30 |range = 2400 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = Resolve stacks up separately for each enemy champion. }} Haveris throws a glaive in target direction which deals physical damage and reducing the of units hit. The glaive bounces every time it hits an enemy bouncing towards a random unit within 500 range. The glaive can bounce 1/1/2/2/3 times. |leveling = |cost = 30/40/50/60/70 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 8 |range = 500 |targeting = Target direction |affects = Enemy units |damagetype = Physical |notes = The glaive can bounce to the same target multiple times. }} Haveris gains movement speed for 6 seconds. During this his next basic attack gains 300 range and tethers his target to him for 5 seconds. While a unit is tethered Haveris can cast Heel for no cost. |description2 = Haveris pulls himself to the tethered target them for 1.5 second. If Haveris possesses less percentage than his target however he will the tethered unit to him, them instead. |leveling = |cost = 40 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 24/22.5/21/19.5/18 |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Self/Enemy units |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Haveris dashes in target direction firing an arrow per 50 units he dashes towards the nearest enemy unit dealing physical damage. |leveling = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 14/13.5/13/12.5/12 |range = / / |targeting = Target Location/Auto |affects = enemy units |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = Targeting a location outside max range casts Fleeting Fire at max range. Each arrow does full damage if targeting the same unit. }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history 28th October 2019 *'Tracker's Resolve' renamed from Resolve of the Tracker **Reworked. No longer empowers abilities *'Glaive Ricochet' moved to Q **Reduced number of bounces to 1/1/2/2/3 from 4/5/6/7/8 **Base damage changed to 50/60/70/80/90 from 20/60/100/140/180 ** ratio increased to 50% at all ranks from 30/35/40/45/50% **Armor shred changed to 30% bonus armor at all ranks from 10/15/20/25/30% total armor. **Cooldown reduced to 8 second at all ranks from 20/18/16/14/12 *'Run them down' **Dash removed. **Now causes your next basic attack to gain range and tether yourself to the target for 5 seconds. ***Can be reactivated to pull you or tethered unit towards the other based on current HP. *'Fleeting Fire' moved to E **Is no longer a targeted ability, instead changed to a target direction dash **Now fires an arrow every 50 units traveled instead of multiple at once. **Damage reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 50/75/100/125/150 *'Ranger's Esteem' reworked. **No longer empowers abilities Gallery